


full disclosure, i am a monster

by v1ewmonster



Series: claustober 2020 [2]
Category: Mother 3
Genre: Claustober (Mother 3), Communication, Dialogue Light, Drabble, Gen, Internal Conflict, Jealousy, Light Angst, Nonbinary Character, Past Lives, Prompt Fic, Reflection, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v1ewmonster/pseuds/v1ewmonster
Summary: Jealousy, as it turns out, is hard to look away from, and a tough habit to break.
Relationships: Claus & Lucas (Mother 3), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: claustober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954516
Kudos: 8





	full disclosure, i am a monster

**Author's Note:**

> okay so,, this was meant to be posted a while back but i forgot,, so here it is!! this is prompt 3 of claustober btw ghdjfjf

Claus finds it easy to compare themself to Lucas a lot. It’s a habit they haven’t been able to break since he was released from Death’s grip. Lucas is  _ stronger  _ now, more independent. And honestly? Claus finds it hard to believe that the coddled, reticent boy they once knew has now become a more confident person, ready to tackle the most daunting of situations. It makes Claus feel like he’s slipping even further into stagnation. 

Jealousy is a beast Claus had yet to confront until recently. It’s a term they’ve heard before, something they should stay away from. Yet here he is, staring jealousy in the face, and it takes the form of his brother. Jealousy, as it turns out, is hard to look away from, and a tough habit to break. 

These underlying feelings towards Lucas fester on and on until there’s nothing to get angry about. Except there’s  _ always  _ something to get mad about, and Claus is further proof of such a claim. Hanging out with his brother should be  _ nice  _ and  _ refreshing,  _ not to the point where they’re constantly on edge. 

Claus knows that Lucas can sense his uneasiness. He can sense it in his heart, in his mind, in his  _ soul.  _ It’s a good thing Claus knows how to bury his secrets deep within the ground. Except that doesn’t stop Lucas from prodding, from knowing that something is  _ wrong.  _

When he confronts them on this, Claus isn’t sure if he should back down. 

“It’s okay,” Lucas says, ready to accept Claus’ words with open arms, “you’ve opened your heart to me before. You can do it again.”

He’s right, but… accepting his jealous nature into their heart is something Claus has never had to do before. It’s more formidable than oversharing, yet more acceptable than the abuse they went through. But it’s time to bite the bullet and face it. He can’t keep Lucas in the dark for much longer. 

“I… see a lot of my past self in you,” Claus rasps like their voice has been unused for days. And maybe it has. “It  _ sickens  _ me, makes me feel like I haven’t made much progress in my recovery,” His hand involuntarily balls into a fist. “But I know that’s not true. Recovery is a grueling process, though it took me a hell of a while to realize this. That and… we all recover at our own pace, some faster than others. It’s something I’m just going to have to accept, huh?” 

Lucas doesn’t say anything. Frankly, he doesn’t have to. All it takes is a hug to smooth things over. To Claus, the gesture is sudden, a sensation of dread telling them to run away. But Claus knows better than to think that he’s in a dangerous situation. So he returns the gesture, unhesitating. 

“Thank you for telling me,” Lucas says once they pull away. 

Claus nods. Communication with his brother has gotten to a stalemate, something they haven’t been used to since their revival. But he knows that with enough practice, he’ll be able to mend the pieces of their brotherly relationship back to what it once was. 


End file.
